


Titillation

by shinykari (meinterrupted)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Darcy is the fandom bicycle and I love it, F/F, Femslash, Light Bondage, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, natasha loves it too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 18:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meinterrupted/pseuds/shinykari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha enjoys Darcy's nipple piercings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Titillation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for kink_bingo round 5, for the kink "piercings / needleplay." If you hate the title, blame the lovelies at cc_feelschat for telling to to go ahead and use it. ;)
> 
> All mistakes are mine.

Darcy whimpers softly as Natasha pinches her nipples and then tugs at the hoops hanging from them. She's had them for years, since a particularly wild semester in college, but never has one of her partners found them as fascinating as Natasha does. "You like this, Dasha?" Nat murmurs, her breath warm against Darcy's neck.

"Yes, yes," she pants, as Natasha steals her breath with a well-timed twist. 

Darcy wriggles with pleasure, fighting ineffectually against the soft bonds around her wrists as Natasha's teeth graze against her collarbone. "Your breasts are so beautiful," Natasha says, "big and glorious and _mine_." Natasha twists the ring in Darcy's right nipple while she sucks the left one into her hot mouth, tongue teasing mercilessly, and Darcy moans something that might be 'Tasha' and might be a wordless plea for more.

Natasha takes the metal hoop in Darcy's left nipple carefully between her teeth, and pulls away. Darcy's sensitive skin stretches, and she arches her back to close the distance between them and relieve the little hurt. Just when the sensation is about to turn from pleasure to pain, Natasha releases the ring, and Darcy screams as her nipple returns to its usual shape, throbbing and red. Natasha soothes the ache with the flat of her tongue, then repeats the process on the other side.

When she's done, Darcy is panting with need, rubbing her thighs together to get even the tiniest bit of friction on her swollen clit. It's not enough--it's never enough when Natasha is here, her clever fingers just inches away. "Tasha, _please_ ," she whines, as Natasha swirls her tongue around Darcy's hard nipple, flicking at the ring. She grits her teeth against a wave of pleasure as Natasha sucks hard, the sensation almost too much for her overly sensitive flesh.

Natasha's free hand slides down to part Darcy's already wet lips, flicking her clit mercilessly and making Darcy beg. "What do you need, Dasha?" Natasha asks her, voice rough. "Tell me what you need."

"Need you," Darcy answers and presses herself against Natasha's hand. "Please. Need you to make me come."

"But you've already come, _kiska_ ," she says, and scrapes her teeth on the soft, pale curve of Darcy's breast. Darcy knows she'll have bite marks and bruises for the next few days, and the thought makes her even hotter. Natasha senses her wandering mind and pinches her clit to bring her back to the present. "You've already come twice, and I haven't come at all."

"I'll make you come, Tasha, I'll swear, I'll eat your pussy until you can't move if you'll just let--" Her begging is cut off when Natasha kisses her, thrusting her tongue into Darcy's mouth even as she thrusts two fingers into her wet cunt and curls them up toward Darcy's g-spot.

That's all it takes, and Darcy comes on a scream, her orgasm blowing through her like a freight train. She shudders against Natasha's hand, which is still slowly thrusting in and out of her, her thumb rubbing lazy circles around Darcy's clit.

When she has her breath back, she blinks up at Natasha and grins. "You gonna take me up on that offer, Tasha?"

Natasha smirks and kisses her, slower and more thoroughly than before. When she pulls back, Darcy is breathless again. "I think I will, Dasha," she says, and kisses her again as she reaches for the restraints.

**Author's Note:**

> Getting my nipples pierced was well, WELL worth the pain and the annoyance during the healing process. 10/10: highly recommended!
> 
> Dasha is the familiar Russian diminutive of Daria or Darya, which is the closest Russian name I could find to Darcy.  
>  _Kiska_ means 'my kitty' and is used as an endearment for a female lover.
> 
> Information obtained from [this thread on the Nanowrimo forums](http://www.nanowrimo.org/en/forums/reference-desk/threads/63233).


End file.
